Anna
by LucatielOfDusk
Summary: Can your mind kill you?.. only if its split between two. Welcome to my reality. A evil within fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

**Locked in Madness**

"_Patient 0136_ please come with me." a woman dressed in a white nurse dress stood in the doorway with a clipboard in hand.

The girl nodded and followed the nurse to the end of the hall into an elevator then to a large room with surgical knives laid out onto the table and a chair that sat in the middle.

"Please have a seat so we may begin."

The woman smiled slightly at the girl as she threw a familiar glance before she sat in the chair.

"Please do not move." the nurse flipped a switch. The chair strapped down the girl's wrist and ankles as a contraption dropped onto her head.

"We begin in..3..2..1.." the nurse flipped another switch.

The girl screamed as electricity filled the contraption then green goo streamed through the syringes causing a surge of pain to fill her limbs. Her vision went black as the nurse stopped the contraption to a man who entered the room.

"**She is compatible.**" the nurse's voice echoed in the girls head before she fell unconscious.

* * *

..

"My name is Snow. I'm a patient here at beacon mental hospital.. I'm here for..for.." she paused then looked up to a man wrapped in bandages. She couldn't see his face well enough due to the bandages he wore but his eyes were as if they pierced through your soul. She thought.

"Go on." the young man nodded.

She thought for a moment. "I'm here because..." she paused "because..i was left here."

"Left here? Explain, please."

She sighed slightly. "My family didn't want me says Jimenez, they left me on the steps near the front door leaving no trace of ever returning.." she frowned. "He said it's because of what I can do, my imagination is much too real for the good of people around me."

The girl looked to the man as he wrote down several things on his notepad before clicking a pen then sitting up.

"Your imagination?" his voice was deep and monotone almost.

"Imagination is nothing in reality." The young man stated.

"Reality is what we make it to be." he sat still for a moment then got up to push his chair closer to the girl.

"Is your reality different from mine?" he leaned in close.

"What do you see me when you look at me?" he leaned back with a stern look etched on his face.

"Just a guy in bandages.." she muttered.

He scuffed." just a guy in bandages.." he shook his head slightly then looked at the girl again.

"We'll continue tomorrow, you are free to leave." he opened the door for the girl, then shut it slowly as she left his room.

"Just a guy in bandages.-" he sighed.

* * *

..

.

"Snow Gabriel?.." a nurse called into the dark room.

"Dr. Jimenez would like to see you." the nurse opened the iron door and smiled slightly at Snow as she walked out of the room rubbing her eyes from sleep for it was still dark outside.

"Follow me." The woman dressed in white walked down the hall with snow close behind. The halls were silent as the other patients slept in their rooms, only a few were awake but that was because they were the ones who were taken back for special tests. Snow thought.

Entering a bright room with a man sitting in a desk in the middle greeted them as they walked through the door.

"Snow, please come in." Dr. Jimenez puts on a false smile.

Snow squinted her eyes at the bright lights before taking a seat in front of Jimenez.

"How has your time with Ruvik been?"

He held his hands in front of him on the desk.

"It's fine." Snow muttered.

"Okay. Good. Now Snow as you get older we are going to move you to the upper levels of the hospital." Jimenez paused. "So time with Ruvik won't be a necessary anymore." he glanced out the window then back to Snow.

"But why?.." Snows eyes fixed in confusion. She had been seeing Ruvik every day since the first week she was put in this mad place.

"He has..other importance to attend to here." Jimenez stated before getting up and walking towards the door.

"Now it's off to bed Snow, you will be brought to your new room in the morning." Jimenez put a hand on Snows shoulder before she walked out of the room and smiled as she walked down the hallway. "In time." Jimenez's eyes fixed into a wonderment gaze.

* * *

..

.

Snow heard a knocking on the door and smiled as Ruvik came into sight.

"Nice to see you again." he nodded as he shut the door quietly behind him.

Snow frowned at the thought about what Jimenez said.

"What's troubling you?" Ruvik sat on the bed beside her.

"The staff said it won't be necessary for you to see me anymore." Snow stared at the ground.

Ruviks eyes filled with confusion but a hint of anger lingered in his tone.

"He said you had more important things to do." She scratched her temple.

"He? you mean jimeze doesnt want you to see me anymore." He paused.

"No, nothing is different unless he changed something while I was away on my own research." Ruvik spat.

Snow looked to Ruvik as he got up.

"No need to worry, I will visit you when I can." Ruvik smiled slightly before opening the door. Snow smiled and nodded as Ruvik left the room.

* * *

..

.

The mornings were quiet in the hospital.

The only sounds entering the hallways were small droplets of water hitting the floor,

Her new room wasn't anything great, a small bed with a thin mattress and a sink nearby but she didn't see a toilet until she looked in the corner, she walked up to it and peered inside the porcelain bowl. 'Gross.' she thought before pulling away.

The boy across the hall, Leslie was his name. She thought. He started to repeat a phrase over and over causing Snow to walk up and try to peer through the bars of her door but she wasn't tall enough. Her door was locked and she let her arms fall to her sides then sighed with annoyance, she wanted to see what was wrong since he was her friend after all. He's been here longer than I have but yet he's been in the same place since I've got here a few years back. Snow sighed again then plopped down on her bed, her feet dangled slightly off the ground enough for her to swing her feet to keep herself entertained.

The door clicked then opened as Ruvik stepped into sight.

"Let's go." he whispered.

Snow smiled and bounced on her toes towards the door then slowed down as she passed Leslie's room. She wanted to look in but she was too small to peek through the window. Snow frowned but snapped away from the door forgetting she was following Ruvik.

He was already going down the stairs to the basement

Snow jogged to catch up with him before he noticed she was behind.

"Lacking a bit I see." He smirked as she tried to sneak up behind him.

'Damnit' Snow made a face and let out a breath of air.

Upon entering the lower level of the hospital Ruvik had warned her before about the patients that stayed in this level after the last experience she had with a patient here. "Stay away from the last two doors." Ruvik looked to snow and walked slowly down the hall with her close behind.

"What's wrong with those doors?"

"They're just newer subjects..I mean patients here." He quickly corrected his self.

Ruvik opened the last door at the very end of the hallway. "Come on there's nothing to be afraid of." he said sarcastically with a smirk.

Snow smiled at him slightly as she walked into the dim room.

"You can stay as long as you like there's just a few things I need to take care of." Ruvik looked to snow watching her plop down at the desk and curl up in the chair.

He smiled before closing the door behind him as he left.

Snow laid her chin on her hand and continued to stare at the door in deep thought. 'What did he mean by _subjects_..'


	2. Chapter 2 Those kinds of patients

Snow laid on the almost comfy bed patiently she waited for him to return, dangling her feet over the edge as she starred mindless at the ceiling. She rolled onto her side and fiddled with the pillow, it was cold to the touch. Another hour passed before she drifted off into sleep.

Ruvik opened the door slowly with his arms occupied with a box of papers he carried to his desk setting it down silently After He spotted snow fast asleep in his bed. 'She must've got bored.' he thought.

Snow snapped open her eyes at the cold touch that wisp across her forehead. Ruvik was sitting beside her reading a book when she finally awoke and picked herself up almost falling off the bed.

"I see you're tired." He smirked.

"No..I was just resting my eyes." Snow stated as she rubbed her eye.

He closed his book and looked to her. "How about you catch some sleep and we can continue tomorrow." Ruvik smiled and got up to open the door.

Snow nodded and sleepily walked into the hallway as Ruvik followed behind to make sure she got to her room safely before telling her goodnight.

* * *

.

Snow ran down the hallway and hid around the corner, giggling as she saw her friend frantically search for her. He backed up to the edge where Snow hid as he stood still, she sheepishly smiled and pounced onto his back knocking him off balance. The two laughed as they skipped down another hallway. "Do you want to meet someone?" the boy whispered then he pointed to the large doors.

Snow tilted her head in wonderment then followed the boy into the off limits area of the hospital. Upon entering the dim lighted hall Snow stopped in place, she remembered Ruvik telling her to stay away from this part of the hospital. The boy stopped and looked back at Snow. "Hey come on! He's just up ahead!" he whispered loudly as he sneaked through the hall and cut the corner at the end.

Snows eyes fixed in concern at the shadows behind the door as she cut the corner to another hall where she saw the boy peering through the bars of a door.

He gestured for Snow to come closer.

"This is berry." he whispered and gestured to the large figure stood behind the bars.

"Here give him this." the boy pulled out an apple and handed it to Snow.

"Feed him the Apple." the boy smiled.

Snow lifted a brow in confusion. "But why?"

"Because he thinks he's a horse, now put your hand through the bars and feed him the apple."

Snow cautiously put her hand through the bars and held the apple in front of the man. She waited a moment as she watched him opens his mouth and bit the apple slowly, He huffed then drops it as he tries to bite snows fingers, quickly she pulled her hand out before he could.

"No! Bad berry!" the boy shouted at the man.

The man started making horse noises and kicking the furniture in his room.

"If you keep doing that no apples for a week!" the boy yelled through the bars calming the man as he crawled to the corner and ate his apple.

Snows face sat in confusion as she watched the man for a moment. "Why do you treat him like a horse?" snow looked to the boy.

The boy smiled. "Would you rather be a happy horse or a sad man?"

Snow smirked before moving away from the door and walking down the hall with the boy.

..

.

They came to a stop at one of the patients that stood in the middle of the hall, snow studied him for a moment.

"What's He doing out?" the boy whispered and continued to walk forward but was stopped when Snow grabbed his sleeve.

"No..there's something wrong." Snow felt uneasy as she looked at the man's face.

His teeth were gritted together and his fists her clenched tightly as if he was ready to charge.

Snow began backing away slowly, pulling the boys sleeve with her.

The man screamed and charged at them causing the two to split up and run through the halls with screams still echoed through them.

Snow stopped in place. she came into contact with the deranged patient and tried to duck under his large arm before he grabbed her but failed as he picked her up and squeezed the life out of her then throwing her small figure into the wall.

Snow coughed and slowly picked herself up, before the man grabbed her hair and smiled as he looked into her face.

"_Such a pretty lady_." he ran his fingers down the side of her face as she tried to break free from his grasp.

"_Pretty ladies don't fight._" he smiled menacingly then hit snow across her cheek causing droplets of blood to drip from it.

.

The moment was silent then the man gasped and choked as he released snow slowly, she dropped to the ground and starred at the man in confusion before he dropped to his knees and fell over. Behind him stood Ruvik with a stern look on his face.

He looked to Snow then to the boy that peeked down the hallway at them.

"Haven't I warned you about this part of the hospital?" his voice was rough as he helped snow to her feet.

"There's many reasons to stay away from these patients..like this one" he pointed to the man that laid on the floor and looked snow in the eyes. "He's one of the more dangerous types. He could have.." His voice trailed off as he was still angered.

"It's time to go." He placed something back into his sleeve then walked passed her and to the end of the hallway and stood waiting for her at the door.

Snow felt something tug at her mind as she looked to Ruvik before passing by him.

..

.

The boy followed them back to the patient's ward but fled instead of following them any further as he saw Ruvik gesture for him to leave before he and snow walked into her room.

Snow sat on her bed and looked off into the distance as Ruvik shut the door quietly.

"I apologize." snow whispered.

Ruvik studied her for a moment and stepped forward into the small light of the room.

"I.." Ruvik looked off in the distance while collecting in thought what he was going to say. '_These feelings are almost alien to me.'_ he thought before speaking.

"You just need to be more careful, these are not regular people here."

Snow looked to him.

"Regular? Ive been here my whole life..is there a different type of regular than in here and outside?" snow questioned staring at his expression.

He sighed. "Everyone here is mad if not then at the edge."

Snow thought for a moment and scratch the side of her head.

"Mad in what way?"

Ruvik looked to her again and turned more to her. "Mad in a way that makes it seem you're the only sane one here out of the doctors, the staff..and me.." he looked to the ground as snow tilted her head.

"If that is regular then you're absolutely mad."

Ruvik smirked. "You really believe so?"

Snow nodded her head. "Some of the best people are mad." she smiled.

Ruvik ruffled hi hand through her hair and smiled at snows sweet tone before getting up and walking towards the door.

"Goodnight." he whispered.

Snow smiled and waved as Ruvik left her room.

After shutting the door and locking it Ruviks smile faltered.

_'If only she knew.'_ he put the keys into his pocket and strided down the hall to the basement.


	3. Chapter 3 Dreams

Screams pierced the darkness surrounding Snow as she ran down the hallway in frantic fear from a faceless creature swinging a chainsaw. She tripped over her own feet and smashed her knees into the concrete flooring, gasping in pain she looked back over her shoulder at the large creature running towards her screaming as its face split in two. Now Hyperventilating She quickly got up and ran as fast as she could carry herself, almost reaching the door before the creature advanced forward slicing through snows leg. She screamed at the sight of the amputated leg beside her before falling to the ground in pain.

Snow looked up just as the creature swung its chainsaw threw her being.

..

.

"AHHHH!" snow lunged forward, throwing her blanket to the end of the bed as she flicked her eyes around her room.

Her head was throbbing in constant motions making the scene around her blurry and sway, she let out a heavy breath as she brought her knees to her chest and leaned against the wall feeling uneasy.

Ruvik walked through the door within an instant as if he was there the whole time. He looked at snow then at the scattered bed accents laying on the floor.

He took a seat beside her on her bed and watched her for a moment as she rocked herself gently.

"Was it a nightmare?" He whispered.

Snow stared at Ruvik as only his face was wrapped and not his hands she thought.

Ruvik looked to his hands then to Snow, he frowned slightly and pulled his hands back as he felt embarrassed by them.

Slowly Snow sat normally on her bed and gestured to Ruvik as he looked to her again.

"It was a nightmare." snows voice was shaky as she thought about the monster.

"Dreams are only your mind playing tricks on you..remember that." Ruvik stared at snows eyes for a moment before reaching out and cupping the sides of her face with both hands as he took wonderment at them.

"Your eyes..there two different colors" Ruvik smirked.

"Why haven't I paid attention to something as intriguing as that." his face was enlightened as if he found something valuable in his grasp.

Snow smiled at Ruvik's look etched onto his face as he pulled his hands away.

"I apologize..I shouldn't touch you without proper bandaging."

He looked to his hands.

"No it's.." he looked to snow before she finished her sentence, his eyes we're stern.

Snow frowned before grabbing his hand and observing it.

He felt unease as she looked at his scarred hand and the continuing to the other one.

"Is this why you keep yourself bandaged all the time?" she whispered and looked to Ruviks face noticing he looked ashamed.

He didn't reply as he just sat in silence.

Snow turned on a small light by her bed and looked to Ruvik again as now she noticed his shirt was unbuttoned half way exposing more of his scarred skin but stopped at his neck, from there up was still bandaged tightly.

She continued to play with his hands.

"How did you know I was having a nightmare?" she questioned still keeping her gaze on his hands as she played with them.

"I heard you crying..from down the hallway." Ruviks voice was deep and hushed.

Snow sat still, she tried to remember her dream but sighed in defeat for now it was just a blank memory.

Snow slid her fingers between Ruviks and held his hand as she brought it up and rubbed it gently against her cheek.

He smiled slightly at snows calm face, she flattened her hand against his hand and held it out for him to observe as her hand was quiet smaller than his at it only touching to the last joints of his fingers as she tried to stretch her hand more.

He smiled and laughed.

Snow laughed then brushed back her dark short hair from the tops of her ears.

"I must be going now." Ruvik stood up and looked to Snow as she turned off the bright light, only the lights from outside the barred window filled the room.

Snow tugged his sleeve before he began walking to the door catching his attention then quickly stood up in front of him.

Snow gestured to his bandages around his face and made a swooping noise.

Ruvik raised his brow as he watched Snow gesture again.

She sighed and slumped then moved closer to him meeting his piercing pale eyes only inches from her face.

She placed her hand on his cheek and starred into his eyes as she brought down one of the lines of the bandages down to see underneath it. Ruvik grabbed her hand and stopped her before she could see anything under the delicately wrapped bandages, "you won't see me as the same without these." his eyes were serious as he stared into hers.

"Nonsense." snow stubbornly stated.

"Perhaps another time instead." he smirked and walked away before looking over his shoulder telling her goodnight.

* * *

..

.

Snow skipped down the hallways in the patients ward it was lunch time so they would let the patients roam around freely in the mess hall with of course the nurses watching them but snow had her own place to be as she smiled and carried along down the stairs, Leslie stood by the window before snow descended down another flight. She stopped and watched Leslie as he rocked himself gently.

"Leslie?" snow gently brushed her hand against his shoulder but let go as he jerked away, "Leslie?.." snow leaned forward to look at his face to see he had fresh cuts on his cheeks.

She gasped and turned Leslie to her.

"What happen Leslie? Who did this to you?" Leslie glanced his gaze up to snows unusual eyes then back to his feet.

"They..cutting..cutting.." Leslie shook as he grabbed the side of his head.

"Who Leslie?" snow tried to keep him still.

"Leslie withers." a man's voice echoed through the hall.

Snow looked over her shoulder to see Dr Jimenez standing near the stair way with a nurse by his side.

"Snow what are you doing in the halls, you belong in the mess hall with the other patients." Jimenez smiled hideously snow thought. She didn't much like him as she found him more annoying than helpful.

"But what about Leslie? Doesn't he get to?" snow frowned slightly.

"Leslie has other places he's needed right now." Dr Jimenez walked forward and grabbed snows shoulder.

Snow looked back to Leslie before letting go as Jimenez pulled her away escorting her to the nurse for her to take her to the mess hall.

As she walked down the stairs she glanced over her shoulder to see Leslie kept his eyes on snow as she left as if he was telling her he needed help.

Snow passed by Ruvik on the second level of stairs. He stopped the nurse and told her he would carry on from there, she nodded and fled down the rest of the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Ruvik looked to snow as he stood a few steps above her.

"..The mess hall." snow frowned.

Ruvik tilted his head then looked up at the endless flights of stairs.

"What is troubling you?" he motioned for her to walk down with him.

Snow thought for a minute as she slowly followed him.

"What's going to happen to Leslie?"

Ruvik glanced over his shoulder.

"Leslie? Whithers?..I'm sure nothing as he's not feeling to well it seems." Ruvik walked down the hallway with snow behind him, he knew exactly what was happening to Leslie but he felt if snow knew she wouldn't understand the circumstances.

"Here you are." Ruvik gestured to the double doors in front of them as he looked to Snow with an emotionless stair.

Snow nodded and slowly pushed open the doors, seeing nothing but patients sitting around tables with an endless gaze into nothing. Snow looked to the nurse as she grabbed snows shoulder, horrified snow jerked away and let out a scream.

The nurse's face was torn with nothing but muscle showing threw. She tilted her head confused by snows horrid expression. Bumping into another nurse she turned quickly only to see the nurse had no face as a gaping hole shot threw it.

Snow pushed away and ran to the doors, bursting threw them as she ran frantically down the hall gasping in fear as the familiar faces she knew turn into horrified creatures. At the end of the hall stood the man with a chainsaw, the one from her dream. She slid as she tried to stop herself from running into him but fell onto the marble flooring. The man's face ripped apart exposing sharp teeth between the torn flesh, it screamed as it lunged forward at snow missing her by a hair as she rolled onto her stomach and jumped to her feet to run as he pursued after her.

The man unwrapped a chain from its wrist attaching it to the handle of his chainsaw, he stopped and watched as snow continued to run from that moment he took the chainsaw and threw it.

Reaching the doors snow jerked forward and collapsed into the door.

She looked back at a chain extending from the man's hand to her back as she coughed up a mouthful of blood as he eyes fixed on the blade of the saw impaling her from behind, cutting threw her spine as she laid paralyzed on the ground.

"WERE LOSING HER!" a man's voice echoed through the atmosphere as snow looked up to the creature.

"QUICKLY GET A DEFIBULATOR!" Snows eyes fluttered close before the man ripped the chainsaw from her back splattering blood across the white flooring.

"CLEAR!" a man placed the defib pads on her chest and sent a electric shock threw her body. He put two fingers to her neck and listened.

"NO NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" He charged the defibulator once more.

..

.

Ruvik watched from the distance as he stood beside Jimenez, as if pained at the site.

"What happened?" Ruvik rubbed his chin as he crossed one arm in front of him and watched as the man shocked snow again.

"Some say our nightmares are reality but it seems whatever she was dreaming about must have scared her to death perhaps causing her heart to stop."

Jimenez glanced at Ruvik then back to the men in front of them.

"Come on darling you've got to make it." The man whispered as he held his fingers to her neck checking for a pulse once more.

..

.

Snows eyes snapped open as she jumped awake then drawled in a deep breath.

The man smiled and gave a thumbs up to Jimenez as he watched from the distance in the mess hall.

..

.

_"Dreams are No more than our mind making a paradise for us to run through as we sleep..some are if paradise as other turn into our horrid fears."_

Ruvik sat beside snow as he watched her fall asleep then brushed her hair from her forehead before getting up to leave as morning light began to peek through the window.

* * *

**Any Qusetions, Comments feel free to contact me :)**

_**Stay Blood, My Friends**_


	4. Chapter 4 We are one

"The specific process to break down a human's psyche, to obliterate it and give myself free rein, is so obvious." He placed a needle into the man's brain then injected the red liquid through the tubes. The man jerked and screamed into the rag stuffed in his mouth. Ruvik stepped back and watched in contentment as the man's eyes flicked around the room before the man choked as blood trickled out his nose.

Ruvik picked up a surgical knife and slowly walked around to stand behind the man then set the knife on the man's neck before he applied pressure to the knife as he walked around to the other side slowly slitting the man's throat without hesitation. Ruvik pulled the rag from the man's mouth and watched as he gurgled and spat blood before final dying. Throwing the rag on the man's corpse he turned around and removed his gloves to click the button on the recorder.

"Subject feels as I do. But this vessel is far too weak to withstand the psychological weight I myself bear daily." Ruviks gaze sat in disgust at the corpse.

"Perhaps it's time to further my research onto people outside this indescribable box of _madness_." Ruviks voice echoed through the dim room as he continued on cleaning his tools and disposing of the body.

* * *

..

.

"Snow can you hear me.." fireflies fluttered in front of the dark window as she stared into the darkness beyond it.

"Snow?" echoes of a voice lingered through the atmosphere as snow slowly got up and walked towards the dark wooden door. "No cure for you little one.." a boys voice came from behind the door, when snow opened it, there was nothing but shadows behind it. She slowly frowned and began walking away.

Sunflowers appeared around her as she was now outside, the gentle breeze brushed against her face as she closed her eyes.

Quickly the smell of burning wood filled her nose.

Frightened Snow jumped back as now she was in front of a burning barn, she heard a blood curling scream from the distance only to look up and see a horrid creature running towards her. Snow let out a scream before curling to the ground.

"Ngh!" snow threw her fist as if punching something.

"_Ow!_"

She opened her eyes to the familiar voice and saw she had socked Ruvik right in his jaw.

"Oh um I'm so sorry..I.." Snow tried to figure out what to do but awkwardly stoked his face.

"Its my fault, I should have expected that." Ruvik smirked and rubbed his jaw.

He sat up then let out a sigh.

"As you know your dreams seem to only get worse going by your reactions now.." Ruvik looked over to the broken lamp that laid on the ground.

"And somehow your managing to break things or cause a lot of disturbance as well." he rubbed his head and got up only to pace in front of Snow slowly.

"Dr Jimenez has ask that you be moved to solitary confinement until they figure out what is wrong..or." he stopped pacing.

"Or?" she tilted her head.

"You would allow me to perform a few tests to see what it is that causes these matters to happen while you sleep." Ruvik raised his brow line as he watched snow huff in annoyance.

"_Ruvik_." she glanced at him then swung her head over the side of her bed to see under it as she grabbed a notebook.

"It's not something that can be fixed with a few incisions or cuts to the brain." she opened the notebook and turned to the third page. Ruviks face had a surprised look as he's never heard snow actually a dress him.

"Here." she handed him the note book.

Ruvik glanced over the drawing on the page and the scribbled words across it.

"We are one?" he looked up to snow as she sat on her bed. Ruvik sat in the chair beside the bed and studied the drawing once more.

"We means me and him." snow pointed up to the ceiling but motioned more around her.

"Who is him?"

"Ameir." She smiled slightly.

Ruvik tilted his head wondering what she was actually meaning.

"Is he an imaginary friend?"

Snow laughed. "No you silly..he's an entity." snow smiled at Ruviks expression.

She took his hand and began motioning with it.

"You see he's connected to me from the other side as he's told me.. He protects me."

"And how do you speak to him?"

Snow points his finger to her head.

"With this." she smiled.

Ruvik slowly pulled back his hand as he kept his gaze on snows eyes. Snow felt a little uneasy as she was sure Ruvik thought she was mad.

"Interesting.." his voice trailed off as the door clicked open as Jimenez walked in.

"Ruvik what are you doing here?" Jimenez sounded surprise as if he wasn't expecting Ruvik to be there.

"I should ask you the same." Ruvik stated as he stood up and glared at Jimenez.

"I'm here to take Snow back for tests as you wouldn't mind."

"There's no need anymore, I've solved the problem." Ruvik tilted his head up to look at Jimenez.

"Oh..so soon?" Jimenez voice cracked a little as he began to feel uneasy at Ruviks gaze.

"Then I'll be on my way." he put on a fake smile and retreated out the door.

"That was nonetheless strange." snow stated as she stood up.

"Stay away from him." Ruviks voice was harsh as he looked to snow with narrow eyes.

* * *

Reviews are a appreciated :3


	5. Chapter 5 The incident

"Would all patients on the second floor report to the mess hall." a speaker from the corner of the hall announced.

Snow curiously watched the other patients slowly if not like the walking dead etch out of their rooms, some of them groaned and pulled their faces as they rubbed their hands harshly against it. Others laughed and clapped as they skipped through the hall. She frowned slightly then opened the door, she didn't exactly want to leave but they check all the rooms to make sure no one lags behind.

Snow looked up to see Leslie waddling by the windows with every other step he glanced outside.

"Leslie!" snow smiled and ran up to Leslie startling him a bit.

He shook and tapped his fingers together before looking to Snow. "Snowman?.."

Snow laughed and ruffled Leslie's hair as they walked through the halls together.

As they walked inside the mess hall, snow grabbed Leslie's hand and led him to a table near the door then sat down as the nurses tried to calm the others.

"Attention everyone! Dr Jimenez has an important announcement!" a nurse yelled catching the attention of almost everyone in the room. It was almost informal for any of the staff to raise their voice so when they did most of the patients would listen.

"Good evening everyone." Jimenez began as he adjusted his tie.

"I would like to introduce you to your new care takers." he presented two nurses in which snow has never seen before.

"Unlike your caretakers before they will monitor you every day to make sure you're doing what's necessary for your health." snow rolled her eyes a little, every nurse does their job at first but every one of them eventually breaks because of some of these patients. Snow thought as she scanned the row of people behind Jimenez and spotted Ruvik near the fair end.

"There will be a series of tests to take place as well." Jimenez smiled at the horrified screams some of the patients let out. Snow was unsure why they screamed but those who went for 'tests' never come back the same. Snow felt an itch in the back of her mind as she turned around to see one of the patients starring at her in a creepily way she thought as she turned back around to ignore it.

"That is all. You may return to your rooms." Jimenez bowed slightly and turned towards Leslie and snow.

"But not you." a large man dressed in a white outfit came in from the doors beside them as the other patients began to leave. He grabbed Leslie and pulled him away from snows grasp. "CUTTING! CUTTING MY HEAD!" Leslie screamed as He was tugged away.

"Wha.. Hey!" snow shouted and darted after the man as he cut through the crowd

With Leslie.

Snow came face to face with the man as he turned around and electrocuted her with one of those shock therapy tools they use to cure patients.

Snow fell to the ground as her body still twitched the man shined a flash light into snows eyes and moved his fingers in front of her eyes.

"What do you think your doing.." Ruviks voice dominated the loud room causing the man to jump slightly.

The man turned quickly and began walking away, as soon as he got in front of Ruvik he started to choke and gasp for air as he gripped his neck, Ruvik watched as the man began turning a red tone from the lack of air before finally falling to his knees then collapsing to the ground.

Jimenez ran over to the man then checked his pulse, he quickly open the man's eye lid to see his eyes had rolled to the back of his head. "He's dead." He pronounced then looked to Snow as she slowly sat up.

"Come on it's time to go." Ruvik whispered with a deep voice in snows ear as he helped her to her feet. Ruvik held onto her as they walked out of the mess hall, she could hear Jimenez calling out behind them as they left.

* * *

..

.

Ruvik helped her sit down on his bed as he grabbed a few things from his desk. He held snows face up so he could see into it. She was barley aware of her surroundings as her eyes fluttered close.

"Can you hear me?" Ruvik whispered and got a nod in return.

He picked up a small bottle along with a syringe then filled the syringe with the goo.

"This won't hurt to much..but it will take the dizziness away." Ruvik turned her back towards him and lifted her shirt to inject the flood into her back. Snow hissed at the pain as the goo slowly made its way from the syringe.

Ruvik pulled it out then cleaned the spot where he injected her.

"Better now I presume?"

Snow nodded.

"If you don't mind for me to have a look at the burn on your stomach." Ruvik put on gloves as he waited for snow to answer.

She lifted her brow in confusion before she looked down and saw a hole burnt threw her shirt about the size of her fist.

She gasped as Ruvik gestured her to lay flat.

She did so before he lifted her shirt up to her chest and began examining the harsh burn.

"Those tools are not meant to be used against patients." he stated as he put pressure around the edges of the burn.

He turned and grabbed a rag from the stack beside him and doused it with some kind of clear liquid.

He placed it on the burn and cleaned it up while it was still fresh.

"Ow.." snow gritted her teeth together as the liquid began to burn.

Ruvik looked to her with an emotionless gaze as he took the rag off and sat her up to bandage the burn.

Snow watched his face as he concentrated on bandaging her. She looked to his eyes then to his lips as she saw visible burns around them. Ruvik leaned back as he finished dressing the burn and caught snow staring at him.

He felt angered a bit as he hated it when people stared into his face as if laughing at his appearance.

"It's not polite to stare." he said harshly as he turned away.

"I wasn't staring."

Ruvik picked up the medical supplies and brought it back to his desk as he turned to glare at snow.

He sighed and walked back towards her as he sat beside her.

He unbuttoned his shirt to his chest and pulled one of the strips of bandages unwrapping it as he slowly took them all off.

Snow studied his face slightly before gently place her hand on the side of his face. Ruvik flinched back slightly but calmed as he felt relaxed at her touch.

"Now you see why it is I'm heavily bandaged all the time. People fear what they see and presume I am a monster instead of understanding the pain I felt when this happened."

Snow tilted her head, she wanted to ask how it happened but she felt it would be rather rude of her. Instead she smiled as she stroked the side of his face.

"What are you doing here in this mad house..you don't belong here." he whispered.

Snow tilted her head in confusion as Ruvik glared at her as if his mind was wandering elsewhere.

"It is past your bed time isn't it?" he stated harshly as he got up and walked over to his desk, snow stared at Ruviks back before slowly walking towards the door.

"I will see you in the morning." he stated as she left.

Ruviks eyes narrowed as he turned away from the door, gritting his teeth together, then throwing the papers from his desk.

"_AGH!_" His voice hissed as he watched the papers flutter to the ground with angered etched across his face.


	6. Chapter 6 Gone

"One.."

"Two.."

"Three.."

He picked up the scalpel and applied pressure to the center of the subject's forehead causing blood to stream down like tears. "please..i beg you." The subject's lips trembled as she sat back and felt the blood drip from her chin.

"Four.."

The slice was clean from the top of its forehead to the bridge of its nose. Slowly he set down the scalpel and began peeling away the skin exposing the skull.

"Five.."

Quickly he picked up the spike and positioned it at the center of the forehead, his eye watched in emotionless stare as the subject pleaded for him to stop. Without hesitation he cracked the spike with a small hammer bringing a loud cracking sound into the silence as he broke away the pieces of skull. His white irises gazed through the shadows across his face forever burning into the mind of the woman as she slowly died.

"Subject is not compatible." His vice was hushed as he stared at the womans face slowly tilting his head to the side then brushing the side of her cheek.

'Perhaps I was wrong.' His eyes softened as he stroke her cheek.

"Feelings are only distractions to stray away from the task ahead.." his eyes flickered up to the light as his hand fell back to his side then slowly he backed away.

"The mind can lead you into your own madness whether or not aware of the mind replaying the same thoughts to remind yourself sanity is only as reality as you think."

* * *

7:15 am.

"Snow, what are you doing up so early?" Ruvik lifted his brow line.

Snow stood in the middle of his room and looked around at the stacks of boxes that sat around the room. Ruvik followed snows gaze and frowned slightly.

"Yes, I am leaving." Ruviks voice broke the silence around them.

Snow looked up to the light on the desk then glanced over to the boxes. "Why?"

Ruvik picked up the larger box and dropped it onto the floor. He tossed his books into it carefully but discreetly before he turned and looked to snow.

"I don't enjoy the interruptions on my work and Jimenez is the biggest as he is also trying to mimic my study..he did help me at first but now that im so close I no longer require his assistance." His voice was monotone but deep and chilling.

"So close to what?" snow shifted to the sound of his voice.

Ruvik smirked and shook his head. "Remember what I said, stay away from Jimenez."

He completely ignored snows question and continued packing more boxes with large files. He looked to her as he finished packing up his belongings, she looked lost as she watched him place the box a top another.

"I will return. No doubt to check in every so often." Ruviks smirked at snows expression before she ran up and hugged him tightly. Feelings like these were alien to him he thought as she pulled away, tears clouded her eyes then trickled down her cheeks.

Ruvik frowned slightly as he cupped the side of her face and catched the tears. "shh..no tears, okay?" 'i don't want you to hurt..' he thought as he looked into her two different colored eyes. Snow sniffed and gave a small smile as Ruvik backed away to continue packing the last few boxes.

Before leaving he gently gave snow a kiss on her forehead then with a small smile he left through the front doors.

* * *

"Things slowly changed after he left, it felt almost empty as if a certain space in your mind was left unfilled by a void. Soon after Jimenez took me away for tests since Ruvik was no longer there to protect me from him, I was subjected to many horrid tests. It felt inhuman to look into the mirror as I do no longer feel a part of this world. I feel my mind wanders an endless field of flowers, golden petals warm to the touch drift through the wind as I watch the sun disappear into the horizon. Yea, that sounds right.." she dropped the brush in her hand as she gazed into the ground.

"I feel like Ameir only listens when im alone.."

Slowly she lifted her head up and fell back onto her bed, only to stare at the dull ceiling.

"these dreams I have, I feel like ive been there before but I don't remember.."

Her mind clouded with emotions as she watched the flurries of dust fall from the ceiling.

"Why did you leave.." Snow squeezed her eyes shut a she felt tears trickle down her cheeks, silently sobbing into the night as no one was there to care anymore.

* * *

Ruvik leaves due to Jimenez becoming suspicious of his kindness to snow. Reviews are appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7 Delicate Measures

_Sorry for the long wait on chapters! Haven't had as much time to write lately but will be back to it writing more soon. :) Also if you are wondering what Snow looks like i will have a sketch of her and Ameir soon!_

_Reviews and tell me what you think so far! They let me know if the story is doing good! And I appreciate the follows and favs on this story __**thanks! :D**_

"Once upon a time there was a little deer. The little deer pranced through the flower covered forest happily and gracefully. Upon the little deers adventure she came across a wolf in the beautiful field of flowers, the wolf stared and studied the little deer with its weary familiar irises. The little deer thought of No harm as she walked towards the wolf. Slowly the wolf stood and began talking to the little deer then offered her a sweet treat as he heard the little deers stomach growl. The little deer accepted the treat but saw no such thing as the wolf smiled in return. The wolf told the little deer to follow him and that there would be mountains of treats where he was going. The little deer and the wolf walked together through the dim forest now that the Sun was setting, the little deer told the wolf she would not stay after dark as the forest changed at dusk. The wolf insisted the little deer to go on a little further as they we're in reach of The mountain of treats. The little deer grew weary of the walk before the wolf gestured to a cave they came upon, the wolf told the little deer the treats She seeked were within the cave and that it would shelter her from the forest for the night. The little deer agreed with the wolf and went into the cave. Slowly the little dears ray of light dimmed as she saw what covered the caves ground. The wolf came in sight and studied the little deer, only the sounds of panic echoed out of the cave then silence followed within."

* * *

..

.

Snows feet ached as she continuously paced around her room. Perhaps sitting would be a better method in clearing her thoughts. She rubbed her face.

She stopped as she felt a nudge on her arm from the side.

"What is it?" snow glanced around the room.

A voice echoed in her head.

"Their coming?" she looked to the door.

A nurse dressed in a red attire entered through the door, She smiled with her clipboard in hand.

"Snow Gabriel? Dr Jimenez would like to see you." she gave snow a nod before gesturing for her to follow. As always the hospitals halls were dimless corridors of silence, there were less patients each day. The staff wouldn't say what happen to them but that it is in our best interest to stay out of it.

"That's bright." snow whispered while lifting her hand up to block the light.

The nurse moved out of in front of her for her to see a crown like contraption sitting on a table and behind a thick layer of glass walling, Dr Jimenez sat watching.

"Please take a seat." the nurse gestured.

Snow began walking towards the table before She felt a violent nudge against her shoulder.

"What?"

Another nudge followed shortly.

"Ameir what is it?"

Snow ignored the next nudge but stopped as the light began to flicker.

"Stop it!" she hissed.

Ignoring her thoughts she sat in the chair. Slowly the nurse lifted up the contraption and placed it upon her head.

"You will be subjected to a few tests and then you may go." she smiled.

Giving a thumbs up the nurse quickly left the room and shut the large metal door behind her after letting in another nurse.

Snows eyes followed the woman as she slowly sat in front of her.

"I'm just here to observe." she stated.

With that snows mind shifted and felt out of place, she could feel herself leave her body as she watched her motionless figure from the woman's point of view. She watched as objects began floating by her and the lights flicker madly, the woman's straight expression began to shift as she felt herself began to float.

Snows mind felt abnormal as she affected the environment around her, she began counting slowly in her head, as she always did when Ameir took over.

_One.._

The table flipped in the midst of the air.

_Two.._

Snow clenched her fists together, as she tried to bring herself down from the ceiling.

_Three.._

The chairs dropped. Hitting the ground heavily.

_Four.._

The woman's voice hissed as she spat at snow in her moment of fear. No one understood how she was able to do these things, only that they feared for what she could do.

_Five.. _

Ameir had control over snows being as she slowly fell to the floor, carefully watching the woman with blackened eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!? GET ME DOWN. I DIDNT COME IN HERE FOR THIS SHIT!" she spat and threw a mug at snow. Cutting the side of her head as the mug shattered on impact.

"**SOME ONE HELP ME!**"

Snow scowled at the woman. Quickly everything stood still, Like time itself came to a halt. Her lip twitched as it curled back into a wicked smile before she lifted her hand delicately.

'Ameir?'

Snows head twitched to the side a bit as the voice echoed in her head.

With a twisted smile across her lips she slowly brought her fingers together into a fist, causing the woman to turn a dark red as the breath was taken from her lungs.

'AMEIR!'

Once again her head twitched but she continued with her satisfactory of inflicting pain on the woman as she gaged and gasped for air.

'AMEIR STOP!'

Within a moment snow let out a scream, quickly the room was covered in blood and chunks of human brain as the decapitated body fell harshly on the ground. The brain chunks slowly slid off the glass wall where Jimenez stood behind watching. Horrified at the scene.

tears streamed down her emotionless face, settling in mid air as they dripped from her chin. "Ameir.."

"What will you have us do with this Dr?" the nurse whispered.

"I believe it's time we take the next step in our research." Jimenez stated as he quickly got up and left the room.

Snows eyes fluttered open as she looked around the blood soaked room.

"What have we done.."


	8. Chapter 8 Destraction From Reality

A few years passed, snow was 23 now she wanted out of the hospital more than anything, she wanted to explore and see the world outside the gates. '_But_..' she thought. It wouldn't be the same without Ruvik by her side for her to see it. He's always there when she wanted to get away from the other patients, always there in her time of need. He's always rambling on about his work or his sister Laura who he's so found of and how his estate is now empty. He wouldn't say what happened to his family, there would be this certain look he had that indicated it was something horrid. _'But he's gone_.." She thought as she scratched her hand still in deep thought.

..

.

_10:00 p.m._

"All that thinking might strain that interesting mind of yours." Ruvik smirked as he walked into her room then shutting the door quietly behind him.

Snow smiled, then quickly got up and hugged Ruvik, burying her face into his shoulder.

Ruvik raised his brow line as he slowly hugged her in return. This type of affection always caught him off guard, he thought.

"What is troubling you?" He asked calmly as he pulled her back seeing tears prickle down her cheeks.

Snow shook her head and wiped her tears away then giving Ruvik a small smile. Ruvik tilted his head and stroked her short hair.

"Have you missed seeing me?" He asked gently as he looked into her eyes.

"Y-yes." She began to cry thinking of the 3 years he had gone away. Ruvik pulled her close and let her sob into his shoulder. He wasn't sure how to handle Snows sadness he knows the functions of the brain all too well but the actual emotions he's never felt, at least since the death of his beloved Laura. She made it look _so easy_, he thought.

"I'll be here for a while, Jimenez has work for me and I have more tests to perform." Ruviks eyes looked to Snow as she pulled back and nodded.

"Don't worry, there will be plenty of time for you to visit." Ruvik smiled when Snows face lit up in a smile.

"Goodnight." Ruvik smiled once again and exited Snows room.

..

.

Snow was quick to make her way to Ruviks room that night she had been locked in her room, well cell as she thought, all day and the silence was getting to her.

Snow knocked on the door which opened immediately. She peeked her head in, then slowly walked in only to see the room was dark with a small light near the desk.

"Come here." Ruviks voice was deep and spine chilling.

Snow could barely see but made her way to the desk only to see Ruvik sitting up on his bed near the corner of the room. His bandages were off and he only had hospital pants on. She thought, walking closer to him.

"Are you scared?" He asked as he got up and walked towards her smiling while lifting his arms out as if he was presenting a monster of himself.

Snow looked around the darkness

"no." She whispered, but jumped as he appeared in front of her.

"The things I want from you are inevitable." Ruviks voice was deep. He brushed his hand against her cheek and breathed in her ear,

"It is not the darkness you should fear.." Snows eyes fixed forward as she stopped observing her surroundings. "It is me, you should fear." His cold breath touched her neck.

Ruvik tilted his head back to see her face, as he ran his burnt finger over her lips, looking at her with half lidded eyes.

"I.." she muttered as she felt his hand snake down to her lower back.

"_Shh_..." He cupped the side of her face then kissed her soft lips gently letting her adjust to him being affectionate.

He pulled her in closer as he kissed her passionately. He's never had contact like this with any human he thought. _'Love was not an answer it was a mere feeling or emotion the human mind feels_.' His mind lingered as he held her close feeling her heartbeat against his chest.

He kissed her lip causing her to jump and look at him wide eyed. Ruvik chuckled. "I apologize." He moved both his hands back to his sides then turned slightly and smiled at Snows face as she looked at him with confusion.

Ruvik walked back to his desk and sat down in the chair with his side facing Snow.

..

.

"_Whoa..what?_" Awkwardly Snow came too as she was carrying a box to the other side of the room, her fingers slipped on one side causing the books on top of the box to fall.

Ruvik paused for a moment as he finished placing books on the shelf.

"Everything okay?" His voice echoed.

"ye-yea, just spaced out.." her voice shook slightly with embarrassment.

He walked beside her and plucked the books from the floor and brought them back to the book shelf he was by.

"Is there something on your mind?" he questioned softly but never looked away from the bookshelf.

Snow hesitated for a moment before placing the box on the desk. "No."

..

It was silent for a while as we placed the books in order on the shelf, every once and a while he would look back as if something was bothering him to say but he never said anything for a couple hours.

..

_11:35 p.m._

"How has Jimenez treated you while I was absent?" Ruviks voice finally broke the silence.

Snow looked to him with sadness in her eyes.

"Horrible." She scratched her forehead and sighed.

She sat down on the ground with a book in front of her and stared at the pictures on the first page.

Ruvik sat in front of her and slumped over slightly as he stared her down, he spun the book around and glanced at the pages. "Tell me what happened then." He said calmly without taking his eyes off of her.

"I..Dont know where to start.." Snows brow line scrunched up into confusion.

"Perhaps another time then.." He breathed.

Quickly he reached for his suit case and opened it, gently he pulled out a box and held it out to Snow.

She tilted her head slightly before taking the box from his hand and holding it steadily as if shocked at his kindness.

"Open it." He nodded his head.

Carefully Snow removed the top of the box.

"_ooh, wha_-" Her face broke out into a large smile as she studied the glass preserved flower.

"I thought you would find it interesting." Ruvik smirked at snows awed expression.

"I-I do, wow.." She laughed quietly. "is this a butterfly?" She pointed to the winged bug in the middle of the flower.

"No actually," he opened a notebook and set it in front of Snow. "It's a death's- head hawkmoth, one of many interesting things outside this box of concrete."

"that's.._wicked_." Snow smirked then laughed at Ruviks expression.

Ruvik laughed. "Learning new words I see?"

"Only some." She smiled.

Snow looked to him as she placed the top back on the box. "Thank you." She whispered.

Ruvik nodded slightly and smirked.

..

The night went on as he read to her of all the things he studied while he was gone, every note he took, every person he encountered during his research and the things he discovered after all his work.

..

_2:16 a.m._

Snow fell asleep on his bed as the night went by. She closed her eyes as she felt relaxed with him by her side. Ruvik laid beside her quietly, watching her sleep as he brushing his fingers through her short hair.

Ruvik sighed. '_This isn't me. Why am I like this around her?_' He stared across the room at his desk then looked to Snow half lidded as he slowly stroked her face.

'_At least she's comfortable._' Ruvik laid his head down and closed his eyes as he fell asleep.

* * *

**A lot was changed in this chapter, SO better story and connection between the characters :3 no lemons. **

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9 Another Subject

Snow woke up to the sound of the door banging.

"Ruvik?" A man called.

"We are in need of your assistance in the lab." The man stood at the door.

"I'll be there." Ruviks voice was deep as he sat up on the bed beside Snow.

Footsteps retreated back down the hall before a large door shut.

Ruvik sat at the edge of the bed then got up as he put on his nicer clothes then bandaged himself up, Snow also got up.

He looked to her as she rolled her sleeves on her shirt.

"I'll be back later, I have important business to attend to in the lab it seems." He buttoned his cuffs then sighed as he walked slowly to the door.

"What is it?" Snow tilted her head.

"I'm not sure what he wants now.." his voice trailed off as he looked at Snow with a small hence of concern filling his eyes.

"Stay out of sight." He whispered then exited the room.

..

.

Snow carefully made her way to the hallway her room was in but stopped as she saw two large men standing at the door. Snow backed away but was soon spotted by the men. "_That's the one!_" The man yelled as he dashed towards her. Snow ran as fast as she could bumping into other patients and knocking over hospital beds but the two men came behind her and grabbed her up. Snow screamed and kicked the men as they dragged her to the lab where

Jimenez stood in front of two large doors. "Ahh good you found her let's get her in here." Jimenez smirked as he walked through the double doors seeing Ruvik turn around and becoming stunned as Snow came into sight.

"We have the subject." Jimenez said with a hint of power as he looked from Snow to Ruvik.

"Why her?" Ruvik sharpened his eyes at Jimenez as he walked over to Snow.

"She possess abilities far beyond our reach." He paused. "She is linked to an entity. I would like to further our research and see what she is capable off." He grabbed her chin then let go as she forced herself away.

Ruviks eyes studied Snow as she tried to wringgle herself away from the two men, never once has she mentioned an entity being linked to her to Jimenez not that he remembers. He thought.

"Hook her to the machine." Jimenez waved his hand as he turned towards Ruvik which stood still as he watched the men drag Snow to a chair with straps and needles attached to it.

"Let me go!" Snow screamed as she kicked and shoved the men away from her as she ran towards the doors.

"You little bitch." One of the men said while wiping the blood from his lip.

The man grabbed her harshly and slammed her into the ground as Jimenez watched in amusement.

Ruvik could only watch as Snow tried to fight her way from the men. Jimenez would have him killed if he interfered now. _'Not now.'_ He thought as he looked to a knife laying on the table near him.

Snow fought for her life for what seemed forever as she kicked the man in the face and tried to escape but quickly he picked up Snow and slammed her on the ground once more, the sound of a skull cracking filled the room as silence took over. "_Uhhg..._" Snow coughed up mouthfuls of blood as she laid on the ground with the man pinning her down.

"What the hell Jimenez?" Ruvik growled as he shoved Jimenez to the side.

"Just a scratch she's still moving." He smirked.

"Dammit her skull is cracked open you Idiot!" Ruvik spat as he walked over to the man pinning snow down.

"Get the _hell_ outta my way." Ruviks eyes narrowed.

The man quickly got up and back away.

Snow began to cry as she felt the pain surge from the back of her head. Blood was spilling onto the floor under her.

"Snow.." he studied her for a moment as he sat her up to see the horrible gash on the back of her head.

"We need to get you stitched before you bleed out." Ruvik laid her down gently and quickly rummaged through medical supplies for a needle and stitching wire.

"Going soft are we?" Jimenez said as he moved in front of Ruvik.

"She's going to die because of your damn men." Ruvik growled.

"There's no need to be hateful. I'll take care of her." Jimenez motioned the man to pick up snow.

"Lets go you bloody brat." The man said as he harshly grabbed snow.

The lights began to flicker and spark as the man stood still and looked around the room.

"The hell?" The man mumbled as he let go of Snow.

Chairs began to fall over near them then the light above the man busted with sparks flying out of it.

"Whats going on?!" The man spun around.

Snow sat up but her eyes were closed.

The man looked to Snow then grabbed her neck with anger. His expression changed and the man jumped back as her eyes had turned completely black.

The man began to back away in fear, Snow flicked her wrist and the man went flying into the machine and was impaled by the large spike above it.

She got up and began walking towards Jimenez.

"What ? ..G-Guards!" Jimenez yelled as the lights began to bust as Snow got closer.

Large men with guns began piling into the room surrounding Snow. Snow flicked her wrist to the man running at her, possessing him and making him shoot the other men then himself.

'_Blood beautifully painted the white tiled floors_.' Ruvik thought.

Jimenez stood back as she grew closer to him.

"That's enough." Ruviks voice echoed through the room as Snow stood ready to strike down Jimenez.

She turned her head to Ruvik. Blood was prickling down her cheeks from her eyes, she looked back to Jimenez then to Ruvik then shut her eyes and fell to the ground.

Ruvik looked around the room at the chaos that took place. The floor was stained in blood and Snow was covered in it.

"_Magnificent._" Jimenez said as he got up and looked around.

Ruvik gave Jimenez a death glare as he picked up Snow. "She would have killed you."

"But she didn't because you stopped her." Jimenez smirked slightly. "You keep your filthy lab rats off of her." Ruvik spat as he walked to the door.

_"Or ill make certain your death is slow and painful."_ He glared then left the room.


	10. Chapter 10 Losing A Grip On Reality

Snow laid still as she opened her eyes slowly observing the space. She felt her hair was shorter maybe less than an inch now as she tried to grab it. She sat up slowly gripping the side of her head as it ached with pain.

"You're awake." Ruviks voice was chill and sudden.

"..I..what happened?" Snows voice was soft as she gripped the blanket up to her chest.

"Your skull was fractured, causing major blood lose. I had to fix you up then stitch up the gash so you wouldn't bleed out..or die." Ruviks voice softened.

Snow ran her fingers across the back of her head then looked to Ruvik as he sat in a chair beside her.

"Do you remember anything before?" Ruvik asked calmly.

"No, not that I recall." Snow looked to Ruvik as his face shifted more into a sadden look.

"What about the night before?"

"I..I can't remember." Snow became annoyed as she tried to think. Ruvik sighed then smiled at snow as he got up and walked to his desk.

"You can go back to sleep if you like." He picked up a piece of paper from the desk and studied it before looking to snow as she tried to get herself up from the bed.

'_Whoa_' snow caught herself before she fell over, she then took a step forward slowly.

The lights begin to flicker and shake as a loud ringing filled Snows ears causing her to grip the side of her head in pain. The ringing got louder until it blocked out the other noises and Ruviks voice, then continued as Snow fell to the ground with blood running out her nose. "Snow!" Ruviks voice could be heard from the distance as he grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling over, she looked to him then a surgical knife that laid on the table by her bed. Snow quickly got up and grabbed the knife and turned towards Ruvik. He stood still for a moment studying her figure as she stood a bit off as she was still in pain. "Snow, put it down." Ruviks voice was calm but off, he was never that caring at least he never showed that much emotion.

She shook her head then before thinking she jabbed the knife into his chest, his glare was furious as he gritted his teeth and disappeared like ashes. The room went black as it warped and twisted, snow covered her eyes as the room became bright. A small breeze brushed against her face as she opened her eyes to a field of beautiful sunflowers.

Snow awed at the never ending field of golden petals, her mind was at ease as she smelled each flower by her, entranced by the wonderful smell the golden flowers had. She walked through the field observing the rows and rows of flowers by her and the barn that stood in the middle of the field.

"Laura! Let's go play in the barn!" A young boy's voice came from behind Snow.

Snow looked to the barn _'I've seen this place..'_ she thought. As the wind shifted, brushing long locks of dark hair in her face. 'Th..this isn't my hair..' snow grabbed the locks then ran her fingertips through it, she looked down to her feet to see a crimson dress reaching down to her ankles flowing gently in the wind.

"Laura? Are you coming?" The boys voice was familiar in a way, snow thought as she turned to the boy. "Yea.. I'll be right there!"

Snow trotted behind the boy as they made their way into the barn.

"Laura bet you can't find me!" The boy hid from snow in the darkness.

Without warning the boy jumped on snow from behind causing her to fall over "ooff!" She muttered as she and the boy fell on the ground.

The boy giggled. "Oops, sorry." He smiled then helped snow to her feet. The boy then climbed the stacked crates and looked to snow from above. "I'm going to jump!" The boy smiled but then frowned slightly as he looked over the edge as it was high off the ground.

Snow paused then outstretched her arms towards the boy. "I'll catch you!" She smiled as the boy's face lightened up.

"H-here I go!" The boy jumped off and landed into Snows arms causing her to lose her balance a bit. She felt as if she knew the boy, his face was all too familiar she thought. The boy hugged her around the waist when they finally got back on their feet, Snow smiled at the boy, he looked so at ease.

..

Snows smile faltered, the smell of burning wood filled her nose and smoke began to appear above them. "Do you smell that?" Snow looked to the boy. "It smells like something's burning." The boy's eyes were searching the space around them as the smell got stronger.

Then without a spark, flames began pouring in from the cracks by the door catching the hay on the ground beside them on fire. "We half to get out of here!" Snow ran to the door and banged her fist against it "HELP! SOMEONE HELP US!" snow yelled but backed away as flames started to cover the door.

"AHH!" snow turned to the boy "RUBEN!" She ran towards the boy, he was covered in flames. He tried to put them out but couldn't as pain began to set in. Snow started to put the flames out on him quickly but the damage was already done as she looked to the boy's skin as it boiled and scarred. "There has to be another way out of here!" Snow searched for a way out then found a window above them. She quickly helped Ruben to the window as the floor below them had engulfed into flames.

Snow picked up the boy and helped him up the window, the boy curled in pain as he tried to lift himself out the window. "Ruben!" Snow then pushed him out the window as she tried to climb out behind him. She could hear the boy yell as he fell, snow felt pain for the boy then her eyes widen. _'Wait his scars..that..that's Ruvik!'_ Snows feet began to feel uncomfortably warm. She looked down to see her dress had caught on fire and was slowly making its way up to her long dark locks. "No!" She screamed as she felt the heat burn her skin then finally reach her hair catching it in fire.

Snow spun around as she tried to put out the flames but fell from the second level of the barn off onto the burning ground below her, she felt the heat boil and cook her skin. Tears streamed down her face as she let out a spine chilling scream.

Everything around her faded into darkness.

* * *

..

.

"AHH!" snow screamed as she lunged forward sitting up on the bed and panting heavily.

Snow ran her fingers through her hair then down her face feeling for the long locks of hair or the burned skin from her dream.

Ruvik came into sight as if startled by snows scream. "What is it?" Snow looked to him then around the room she was back in his room she thought.

"What happened? Was it a dream?" Ruviks eyes softened as he could tell snow was still startled. He sat on the foot of her bed and grabbed her hand. Snow looked up at him and stared into his white eyes. "It-it was a dream.." snows voice trembled A bit as she tried to piece together what the dream was.

"A nightmare?" Ruvik let go of her hand. "I'm not sure..I just remember you were there.. you..those horrible flames, I felt myself catch on fire and curling in pain.."

Snows eyes studied her arm as she ran her fingers across it.

Ruviks face shifted into an emotionless look, he knew what she was talking about it was when he lost his beloved Laura, He thought. "The accident at my estate." Ruvik tilted back his head and looked to snow then sighed as he got up. Snow watched him as he sat down by his desk.

I can't let myself show weakness to that subject he thought as be began to take off his bandages. Ruvik got up and unbuttoned his shirt then threw it into his chair and slipped the rest of his bandages off then looked to Snow. "This is what those men did to me, what they took from me, I could never forgive them." Ruvik outstretched his arms exposing more of his scarred skin.

Snow never stared as she felt it was rude or made him uncomfortable if she did, she only accepted his appearance and his unique personality.

"That is why I despise this damn world so much.." Ruviks eyes sharpened as he gritted his teeth together.

Snow opened her mouth to speak but found that no words would come out. Ruvik appeared in front of snow startling her, he leaned in close to her ear she could feel his breath tickle her skin as he cupped the side of her face. "Tell me,are you afraid?.." snows spine chilled.

Within an instant Ruvik grabbed snows neck and lifted her up smiling at her as her feet dangled off the ground and she was gasping for air.

"_I know what you crave.._" his voice deepened and his appearance glitched as it changed. "_What you fear.._" his appearance set as he was cloaked in a hospital coat with a hood covered in blood. "_Will you be able to live with yourself knowing what I'm going to make you do?.._" he gripped her closer then let go of her, she stood against the wall pressed up against it turning her head slightly as he watched her stare in fear.

He breathed _"either way.. Your mine.." _he leaned in close and grabbed her chin. "_To do with as I please._" A sinister smirk crept across his face as he leaned closer then glitched out into thin air.

Snow let out a shaky breath then slid down to the floor shaking in confusion as she watched the room shift and become dark and decrypted.

"Where are we?"

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER XD_


	11. Chapter 11 Welcome To The Void

**Sorry for the long delay on the next chapter, but its finally here! :D review and tell me what you think!**

..

'_I can feel the coldness of the air around me.. Chilling my face as I walk close to the decrepit wall..'_

'_This dark dim hallway once the hall I walked down so many times in the past, now something out of a horror movie.'_

'_Is this a dream?'_

* * *

_.._

_._

"Shit!"

Snow crouched as a loud noise echoed down the hall from the far side of the darkness. She paused for a moment. Slowly she etched forward, carefully examining the dark space. "What is it?" she questioned the voice in her head. "What? No, we can't turn around..there's nowhere else to go besides forward Ameir." She looked above her.

Snow walked two more feet before feeling a violent tug on her shirt, ripping the thread on the sleeve.

"Ameir!" her voice was a raised whisper.

"Just.." she sighed.

"Just follow me, everything's okay." She looked around giving a promising look in her eyes.

Quickly Snow approached what sounded like a lullaby or at least old music playing in the room near the exit door. Without making a sound she leaned in the doorway glaring in at the lights around the room, they were too bright to make out anything.

"**AHHHHH! UGH!"**

Snow jumped at the scream, quickly something came down on her head before she had time to react.

Blood splattered across the floor as she slumped onto the ground.

The scene went black.

* * *

..

_4 years ago._

_._

"Insanity is such a cruel punishment. No one is concerned once they leave you here..just the slow erosion of yourself spreading like a cancer. It is a unique solitary experience I must admit; a room in hell with only your name on the door."

Ruvik looked to her and stared at the thread she twirled around her finger.

"It is. For some." She mumbled.

He sighed before getting up from the bench, the sunlight peeked through the clouds showing signs of a storm coming.

"I think that's enough lessons for today." He stated as he picked up the few books piled on the bench. 'They all read either Human Anatomy or the Map of an Unknown Mind.' Snow thought to herself.

"Do what you will, I have work to attend to." He dismissed his self without another word.

Snow frowned slightly then furrowed her brow. "Something's bothering him, must be." She whispered.

Quickly the voice in her head butted in. "you think? Maybe it Jimenez bothering his progress." She paused. "im sure it's nothing to fret about Ameir."

Gently Snow rubbed the scar across her cheek as she entered the doorway as the rain started pouring down.

..

Later that night she heard her door crept open then a sudden shut. Before she could utter a word the figure placed a gentle hand over her mouth, then giving a silent _'shh..'_ as two figures walked past the door.

She knew who it was by the bandages over his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Snow whispered when he took his hand off her mouth.

"Jimenez has become bolder." He stated then gave Snow a soft gaze. "He's become more impatient I would think, judging by his actions.." he paced slightly in front of Snow. "But.." he stopped and sat down beside her. "That's not important now."

He sat down and handed her a bracelet.

Snows eyes widen in wonderment at the beautiful silver. Gently he cuffed it around her wrist, she held it under the light to look at the engraving.

"_A.A.H_?" Snow looked to him.

Ruvik simply smiled at her tone before getting up to leave.

"Wait!" snow bounced to her feet before running to hug him before he walked any further.

"Thank you." She whispered.

His smile was still big on his face as he left.

..

It was silent for a moment.

Snow waited before acknowledging her entity.

"What?" she paused?

"What? Are you jealous Ameir?" Snow joked as she saw the light flicker and shake.

* * *

..

.

A soft lullaby played in the background of the noise of flesh being torn apart.

Slowly Snow regained consciousness.

She swayed in the middle of the air and glared at her surroundings, seeing that everything was upside down. A deep groan caught her attention to her side as she saw a large man staring right at her.

Snow turned her head immediately as she saw him reach towards her, but instead he grabbed the body dangling beside her. Savagely Ripping it from the hook above, one of its limbs were caught and with rage he cut the limb clean off, Sending blood flying onto snows face.

She watched as he walked away into a smaller room farther from her, she waited a moment then quickly she started fumbling with the rope tied around her ankles. "Come on.." she winced as she fell back to a dangling position.

"fuck." She sighed.

Glancing around at the other bodies she spotted a knife sticking out of one of them. Slowly she leaned and stretched her arm to its limit but still no luck, huffing an annoyance sigh she let her arms swing back to beside her head, her eyes popped when she noticed she swayed closer to the knife doing so. Without waiting she began swinging herself and grasping for the knife as she got closer and closer to its hilt.

"Ugh fuck yeah.." Snow smirked when she finally reached the knife and ripped it from the other body, she then sliced the rope around her ankles but forgot she was a ways off the ground and landed hard on her ass.

"Ow, shit, fuck,..i think I broke my ass.." Snow mumbled as she rubbed her side. "We gotta go.." she whispered after picking up the knife then tip toeing towards the metal door.

She fiddled with the handle for a moment.

"its locked.." she sighed.

"The keys..where.." her whole body slumped when she saw the ring with the key attached to the man's belt.

'_Oh shit..'_ Snow kept repeating in her mind as she crept behind the man then slowly reaching for the keys.

"AGH!" He let out a loud grunt as he ripped open the corpse's rib cage. Snow crouched to the ground further before picking the keys off his belt and creeping backwards out the doorway. Quickly she unlocked the door and made her way up the stairs. She began running until she heard a loud click, then an alarm. "Oh no..nonono.." she panicked.

Quickly the man was right there at the stair case, angry and breathing heavily.

Snow burst open the door as he revved up his chainsaw and ran after her.

Running at full speed she cut the hall into an elevator where she smacked into the wall before hitting a button, the man hit the gated door violently in anger as Snow descended down a floor.

Snows breaths were shallow and quick as she watched the next floor come into sight, when the elevator came to a stop she didn't wait for the doors to open completely before she darted out and down the hallway.

'_Need to find an exit..where to go..where'_ she thought to herself then heard a loud noise fill the hall.

'_how..'_ she ran when she saw a glimpse of his chainsaw in a doorway, entering into the nearest room she looked around until she saw him in the glass window near her, without thinking she jumped into one of the locked and shutting it quietly.

Her breathing was intensified as she watched him kick down the door and throw a tantrum, kicking and knocking down the other lockers and breaking the light before barging down the door beside snow then running into the other room. Whipping the tears from her cheek she slowly got out of the locker, still afraid she stayed crouched when she entered the room the man went to.

She saw him shaking his head violently as he swung the chainsaw around and at sudden burst he would run.

Quietly she crept down the short hallway where there's an opening in the wall, she gauged when the man would run and walk close to the opening and when he would walk into the other room.

When the opportunity came Snow made a run for it. Jumping over counters and crates until she finally kicked open the door then darted down that hall in a panic.

The man was not far behind her as he swung the chainsaw and caught snows side.

"Ugh!" snow tripped but forced herself up as quick as she could, clutching her side. The man stepped back as a large gate came down followed by the room getting dim with a red glow. Snow sighed in relief thinking she got away until she heard a locking sound echo through the room, then the walls opened revealing large blades spinning at a gut twisting rate and quickly coming towards her.

She gasped as she carried herself to what seemed like a way out on the ground. She pulled the latch opening the door then jumped down as the blades were less than two feet from her.

"What the!… AHHH!" Snow screamed as she slid down the bloody slid and dodging the blades from left to right.

Finally she dropped into a pool of blood well over 5 foot deep.

"Ack! ..ew" Snow spat and wiped her eyes before splashing towards the ladder.

Groaning as she climbed to the top of the pool she fell forward out of weakness, her breath was quick and shallow still.

She was bleeding badly, she thought. When she opened her eyes they widen as familiar figure stood above her.

'_Ruvik?'_


	12. Chapter 12 The Less You Know The Better

'_Ruvik?_'

..

Snow jumped up almost immediately and brushed herself off.

Still covered in blood she glanced at him as he stared silently.

"Follow." Ruviks voice was hushed as it lingered from the place he once stood.

Snow stared at his figure for a time before finally catching up with him and walking silently by his side.

.

_'Everything feels different.._' her mind lingered.

.

"Ngh..." not long after the pain in her side finally caught up with her as they approached a doorway, causing her to trip.

She let out a breath of annoyance before pulling back her hand only to see blood dripping from her fingers.

Ruvik glared from the side of his hood.

'..j-just a scratch.' snow thought then wiped the back of her hand across her forehead and stood up.

"Let's proceed then." his voice was cold and emotionless as he passed through the doorway. Snow followed close behind, her thoughts lingered for a moment while her eyes scanned the empty room.

.

_'What?.._' she whispered.

.

_'What do you mean not safe?_'

A violent tug on her shoulder made her jump and look back, quickly she looked to Ruvik only to see his eyes staring directly at her.

"There is a slight...how should I say..problem." he stated as he turned his head slightly.

'_Problem?.._' snow looked from the side to the light above them.

"We can't proceed any further until 'He' is dealt with."

'_oh no.._'

Ruvik looked over his shoulder for a moment.

'_Get away.._'

Ruvik stared her down hard with his pale eyes.

'_Get away_'

Snows mind was racing with each moment. She felt the blood oozing from her wound and staining her clothes red.

'_Get Away_'

She looked down at the line of blood as she felt it run down her leg after soaking through her clothes.

'_GET AWAY_'

Hushed laughter filled the room, interrupting snows thoughts.

'_**GET AWAY!**_' Snows mind screamed at that moment, almost jerking her away from the place her feet were glued to.

"That entity of yours.. has always caused so many unnecessary problems.." he tilted his head and took a few steps to snows side. "We'll see how long your little Ameir fairs inside here.." Ruvik smirked sinisterly then waved his hand gently in front of Snow. The room around them shifted and changed, everything was dark almost unable to make out what was surrounding them, as the ringing noise stopped so did the shifting.

..

.

"Wha-what is.."

.

Snow felt a cold chill across her neck then a low groan in her ear.

The sound of heals clicking against the floor filled the room. Slowly she turned around to come face to face with something that had a light, no a beacon for a face. It was dressed in a white dress stained in blood and wore crimson heals with black fishnet stalking's.

Snows eyes stayed locked on the thing before it got closer to her, quickly she snapped back into the moment.

Its chest opened up revealing teeth and snapped at her as she ducked down and ran.

Snow darted through the darkness, she knocked over wheelchairs and IV stands as she heard the thing behind her whispering.

"I can't run forever.." her chest felt heavy as the pain got worse in her side.

Quickly she searched the walls by her and felt a handle, her eyes widen as she saw the light flicker down the hallway.

Finally the latch opened and she jumped inside the vent. Snow crawled to the farest corner then curled into a ball as she heard heals clicking closer to where she was.

'_Annnnaaa.._'

Snow closed her eyes and ducked her head.

'_Anna.._'

* * *

..

.

"What do you mean she can no longer have contact with other individuals.."

"She's too _dangerous_." Jimenez stated.

"Using her in a way like that was completely unreasonable, that was your cause. You could have prevented that woman from having her brains spit all over the damn walls in front of those men."

"Ruvik, this is none of your concern." Jimenez shifted his weight from one foot after feeling somewhat brave.

"You're making a mistake." Ruvik voice was like venom, almost etching into Jimenez's skin in a uncomfortable matter.

"She is not your patient. Therefore not your concern anymore on what she is subjected to."

Ruvik watched as sweat dripped down Jimenez's forehead.

Snow peeked slightly more into the doorway to see what was going on as it grew silent.

"You'll regret this decision." Ruvik spat before turning away from Jimenez and walking towards the door.

Snow quickly placed her back against the wall as she felt Ruvik spot her almost immediately.

But he continued to walk past her and down the hall in an angry notion.

_'What was that about.._' snow leaned back to see Jimenez observing some x-rays on the light board in front of him.

* * *

..

.

"Nahg!" Snow gasped as she woke up, almost shocked that she was still alive.

Slowly she opened the door, scanning the darkness for that thing that was following her.

She sighed as she crawled out and dusted her shirt of dust and derbies. '_Who's Anna?_' her mind tripped over the name as if baffled by it.

..

"Young dear.." a deep voice echoed from the wall near the red exit sign.

Snow felt alarmed as a figure stepped out with its arms crossed in front of it.

"You must be the new addition in here..Im Vincent." He extended his hand to snow but she smacked it away.

"oh?..How rude, but how can I judge you since this is one hell of a nightmare." He smiled.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"Me? …Out of here, just as much as anyone whose met this unfortunate world." He paced slightly.

"What do you mean?" snow backed up a bit.

The man smiled, then brushed his medium black hair from his face.

"In here 'He' controls everything." He gestured his hand in a circular motion. Snow caught a glimpse of a mark on his hand before it fell. "Hell.. even im in no control." He looked over his shoulder to snow.

"The only way out is…" he paused. "Well you'll figure that out." He smiled again.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" Snow kept her eyes on his face.

"Why..I know everything about you. Everything there is to know, your secrets, your 'gift'.. Everything there is." He turned to Snow completely and the dim light caught his eyes, reflecting a deep red color.

Snow frowned and grew angry.

"What's this? Anger I see." He joked.

Snow looked around the darkness with her teeth gritted together tightly. '_Where's Ameir, hes never this quiet.._'

"No one will help you in here, it's best to keep that out of your head." He stated monotone. "Although should the need ever come I will aid you."

"Why would you?" her words stung like venom.

Simply he smiled. "Let's just say a tie to a certain thing is what keeps me here.. but the less you worry about the better."

"Until next time Anna." He vanished into thin air as the light came on, lighting up the whole room and hallway.

Snow stood still for a moment after her mind repeated his words. Her mind tripped and spun around at the thought that ran through her head.

'_Anna?_.._Is that_.._**me?**_"

* * *

**DUN DUN :D Who is Vincent? you may ask yourself and how does he know snow!? Also what has happened to Ruvik? Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are appreciated**


End file.
